


A Letter To You

by Floofchan (orphan_account)



Series: Sweets [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Letters, Offscreen Main Character, Short Distance Contact, Short Story, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floofchan
Summary: It doesn't matter how many obstacles are in your path when you love someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for Scarletcest, get out. There's none of it here. That's icky.

Flandre remembered how, many years ago, when she was still human, she would write letters to Remilia when the two were separated. Those letters were probably decayed by now, and anyone who had read them had presumably expired, but the love that was written in every word did not die.

> _To my big sister, Remilia,_
> 
> _You are the best sister in the world! If I had to choose between all of the chocolate in the world or you, I would pick you!_

Her letters were comically childish, and would often say ridiculous things. And yet, it made Remilia smile ear to ear. 

* * *

 

How times had changed, Flandre began to think to herself. How had she gone from an innocent little girl to a vampire who was confined to the basement? Oh yeah... Because she **had** to be given this dumb power. Still, she remained in contact, through letters, with her older sister. Telling her how life was. Checking up on her. Making sure to remind her of her own existence. Because isn't that what a basement-bound vampire girl should do?

Flandre had forgotten to write in a while, until now. It was about time for her to write a letter again.

She took out a pen, and began writing, with quite some regard to how her handwriting looked. She was really proud of the end result, knowing that the person she loved was going to be happy with it.

* * *

 

_Dear Remilia,_

_It's been quite some time since I wrote to you, but I still love you. How are you doing today?_

_Lots of things happened in the last few weeks!_

_I found a little mouse in the basement. I named her Mimi. She likes cheese and running around. I made friends with her on Saturday, but she ended up getting hurt by one of the traps that I set for intruders. I'm trying to help her out now, but I kind of wish someone would come along and help. Mimi will probably stay alive through it all, because she's a brave mouse!_

_Anyway, I've been managing to keep my powers under control. I think I'm starting to become pretty normal now. I hate it when I destroy stuff... How have you been dealing with your powers?_

_If I ever get to come out of the basement anytime soon, I'd love to talk to you in person again! All of the people who live in the mansion are so pretty and interesting- of course, this includes you!_

_Love, Flandre!_

 


End file.
